Legend of the Dragon's Flame
by David S. Pope
Summary: From the Evergale Comics Universe presents an epic tail of adventure! In the vast world of TANTAROS, one man seeks revenge on a Dark Emperor for the murder of his family and genocide of his people. But he cannot do it alone-no matter if he thinks otherwise! Pirates! Ninja! Swordsmen! Knights! Samurai! Warlords! Bounty Hunters! The world of TANTAROS is a big place!


_**David S. Pope &  
Evergale Comics  
Presents…**_

**Legend of the  
Dragon's Flame**** #1**

Thousands of millennia ago…the world known as Tantaros was created by five legendary deities called the Elemental Weavers. Each Weaver—with mastery over the element-at once combined their powers of Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Thunder to form Tantaros. However, all is not as it may seem. There was yet another Weaver left out in the creation of Tantaros. Not taking kindly to this insult, the Weaver mischievously adds his own element while the other Weavers remained unawares. Thus, the Dark overspread Tantaros and became a powerful force that tainted history…

**2****5**** years ago…**

(An all-out war is taking place in the Black-Sands Desert—a now dark, drought-ridden wasteland filled with ruined and burning cities and temples. A black sand rock temple of wood is under siege. Soldiers clad in violet armor try to defend the temple from invading foreign warriors in red and silver. Two warriors from the invading battalion fight their way towards the temple.)

WARRIOR: This is it, Darcone! The Rasudo Temple! She's in there somewhere…  
DARCONE: Probably at the top level. It's time to put an end to her imperialist ways once and for all. Maddix, do you still have it?

(Maddix-the tall, handsome, red-haired warrior reveals a silver bangle with a ruby-encrusted dragon emblem around his wrist.)

MADDIX: Of course I do! Even though I had a few close calls, the Dragon's Flame is still with me.

DARCONE: Good! It is said that Del possesses the Ring of Rasudo-the Shadow Flame. She won't hesitate to use it. We must be careful!  
MADDIX: That is why it must be destroyed.  
DARCONE: "Destroyed"? What are you saying?! We can use the Shadow Flame against them!  
MADDIX: The Shadow Flame MUST be destroyed. You and I both know it doesn't belong in this world, Darcone.

(Maddix gets close to Darcone and looks into his eyes intensely.)

MADDIX: Look! This is our chance to rid Tantaros of the Dark once and for all! Our people have been fighting for this chance for over 3,000 years and we've finally pushed them back! We've all suffered enough! One final strike is all we need. That is where you and I come in.  
DARCONE: MmMm...You're right, Maddix! Let's get the hell on with it then!

(The violet-haired, yellow-eyed warrior, Darcone, charges to the temple with Maddix covering his back with dual swords drawn and cutting down any enemies in his way. Before they reach the temple steps, one of the two giant statues of Rasudo-the Weaver of the Dark-beside the wide pathway is surrounded by dark energy and begins attacking the soldiers trying to breach through.)

MADDIX: Damn it all! This is nothing but Del's doing! Darcone! Go!

(The Rasudo golem nearly crushes Darcone with it's gigantic step.)

?: Imperialist, am I?!  
DARCONE: That voice...[Grrr!] It's her!  
MADDIX: Wait for an opening to strike! I'll keep it busy!

(Darcone fights his way through the Rasudo golem with a long golden-bladed scythe.)

DARCONE: I'm in the clear!  
MADDIX: Hold your position!

(Darcone looks back nervously and continues within the temple.)

MADDIX: DARCONE! What are you doing?! THAT'S AN ORDER!  
DEL: Ha!  
MADDIX: Your forces have lost! Give up the Ring of Rasudo! Give me the Shadow Flame and I promise your life will be spared! Surrender or DIE, Queen Del!  
DEL: BAH! NEVER! I may have lost this battle...but at least I can still kill you; Vulcari scum!

(Maddix's bangle glows and overflows with a crimson shroud of flames which engulfs Maddix as he unsheathes his swords and quickly slices off the Rasudo golem's hands.)

MADDIX: [RYAAAAH!]

(Before the Rasudo golem can go for another attack, it suddenly crumbles into rubble.)

MADDIX: What? If it's gone, that could only mean-?!

(Maddix dashes inside to find the bodies of priests and soldiers strewn about. He kicks down a door and finds a beautiful woman with short orange hair wearing a silver crown; impaled by a sharp spike protruding from the ground. She violently coughs up black blood and catches sight of Maddix then dies. Maddix comes closer to get a better look at the blood.)

MADDIX: Her blood was tainted by the Dark...this is the Shadow Flame's influence.

(He reaches for a black ring with a violet orb embedded inside on Del's finger. The spike suddenly grows-bursting through the ground and Del's body.)

MADDIX: [HUAH?!]

(Darcone steps form the shadows and takes hold of the Ring of Rasudo.)

MADDIX: Darcone...it's finally over.  
DARCONE: No, Maddix...it has only just began.  
MADDIX: Darcone...destroy the ring!

(Darcone slips the Ring of Rasudo on his finger and removes a gold-studded wrap around his waist.)

MADDIX: No...it can't be! That's the Sash of Terros! What are you doing with that?! What is happening here?!  
DARCONE: Control, my old friend. The Shadow Flame is now mine to dominate. I will not allow it to be destroyed.  
MADDIX: No!  
DARCONE: The Ring of Rasudo is merely a medium which houses a more potent power. Much like the Sash of Terros and the Bangle of Salomon. But with this-I am destined to be the most powerful on all of Tantaros! Join me, Maddix! With our powers combined, we can revolutionize the world in our own image! We will start right here. In Obsidian.  
MADDIX: NO! NoOoOoO! Why don't you understand?!

(Frustrated at Darcone's silence, Maddix draws his swords and leaps to attack! His blades turn red-hot.)

MADDIX: I have no choice! I'm sorry! I have no choice but to-

(Without a moment's hesitation, Darcone vaporizes Maddix with his newfound powers in the Shadow Flame. The Bangle of Salomon-along with the Sash of Terros fly off to places unknown. The temple of Rasudo is consumed in a shroud of shadow and disappears.)

**PRESENT DAY...**

(A stormy day in the city of Saturion-a constantly wet and tempestuous district in Obsidian-lies atop a hill a local tavern with an animated neon crow as a slogan. A famous pub many travelers and bounty hunters and thieves burn off their stresses with a few lagers and great food. An old man, called "Franz" by the locals, and his beautiful granddaughter work the Tavern.)

FRANZ: Karona! Shake a leg, will ya'? I've got orders startin' to back up in the kitchen!  
KARONA: Hold your horses, Grandpa! I'm coming!

(Karona-a beautiful young woman with orange streaks in her short black hair-takes a plate of food to a booth occupied with tough-looking guys in black and violet uniforms.)

KARONA: Thank you! Enjoy your meal! *Oi! I need a break!*

(Karona goes into a cellar underneath the tavern. She turns on the lights to reveal a training room full of weights and all sorts of wood & steel weapons.)

KARONA: I guess I can squeeze in a bit of practice.

(She takes hold of wood tonfas and uses them to practice on a man-sized training dummy. Karona wields the weapons with expert skill; striking the the dummy accurately on the painted vital spots. A few minutes later, she returns to work. Franz serves drinks to a man covered by a thick crimson cloak only to have Karona bump into him as she passes by.)

MAN: Grrr...damn it all. Another lager, gramps!  
FRANZ: Pardon her, sir. I dunno what I was thinkin' to start letting my own granddaughter help me run this place...

(The men in uniform finish gorging themselves. Karona comes over for clean-up.)

KARONA: I hope you were satisfied! Come back again, guys!  
Man #1: I loved it, doll-face! Keep up the good work!

(The uniformed man pinches Karona's butt. On reflex, she drops the dishes and punches him. The force alone causes his head to bounce off the booth and smash into the table.)

MAN #2: She-She knocked him out cold!  
FRANZ: What on Tantaros...?! KARONA! What did you do, kid?!  
KARONA: Nothing! It was an accident!  
FRANZ: Oh no!

(The uniformed men stand up from the seats ready to retaliate where Karona takes a closer look at the emblem on their uniforms.)

FRANZ: You idiot! Don't you know who they are?!

KARONA: *Oh no...I didn't recognize them without my glasses! They're Obsidian's 3rd Scout Division!*  
MAN #2: You little bitch!  
KARONA: I-I'm sorry! I didn't-  
MAN #2: CAN IT, ya' dumb broad! Go get 'er, boys!

(Karona cracks a smile and gets in a defensive stance.)

KARONA: Heh! *Should've known acting weak and helpless would make these idiots more eager!* Fine then, you morons! BRING IT!

(All the guards attack at once. The commotion causes the rest of the customers to bolt out except the crimson-cloaked man.)

FRANZ: Hey! Where're you all going?! Pay your tabs before you leave, dammit!

(Karona uppercuts one of the Scouts through a wooden table. As two try to attack her from behind, she drops and sweeps them off balance with a swift trip. Another Scout- a bigger, muscular man with long black hair and a beautiful face- comes out of the bathroom while zipping up his pants. At seeing the commotion, he opens his mouth-dropping his tobacco stick on the floor.)

MAN #2: Look! It's Cap'n Raven!  
RAVEN: I leave you imbeciles alone for two seconds...  
MAN #2: Cap'n! It's this girl! She assaulted one of ours!  
RAVEN: What? You there, girl! Do you know what the penalty is for assaulting members of the 3rd Scout Division?!

(Franz walks up to Raven.)

FRANZ: Please...my granddaughter did not know any better!  
RAVEN: Back off!

(Raven elbows Franz backward.)

FRANZ: You must be crazy, son!

(The old man surprises everyone by flipping right back up and punching him in the nose fiercely.)

RAVEN: [MmMfFf!] My nose! My face! How's an old fart like you so quick?!

(A scout comes to Raven with his nose bloodied and a bruised face..)

SCOUT: With all due respect, sir..we're losing badly! Oh, my pelvis!  
RAVEN: No way! This must be a joke! They're just an old fossil and a stupid girl! Kill them! No one makes a fool out of me!

(A scout bumps into the cloaked man man and spills his drink as he sits at the bar.)

MAN: Grrr! Idiots!

(The cloaked man get frustrated and back-kicks the scout away.)

MAN: You morons made me spill my lager!

(They all stop and stare in surprise. Karona continues fighting the oncoming scouts with her superior fighting skills.)

RAVEN: ENOUGH!

(Raven takes out a black pill and eats it. His scouts start to panic.)

SCOUT: B-But Raven, sir! His Excellency warned you not to use that without permission!

(Raven knocks back the nosy scout.)

RAVEN: Idiot! Like I give a damn!  
FRANZ: That pill-?!  
KARONA: -an Oni Capsule!

(Raven begins a radical transformation after ingesting the capsule. His stature grows and his muscles are greatly enhanced. His skin turns dark gray and his countenance is that of a monster-glowing orange eyes and sharp teeth.)

KARONA: *How did he get his hands on an Oni Capsule?!*

(Raven roars. He rushes Karona-knocking away all the tables and chairs in his way to get to her. She cringes in fear. Raven's rampage is halted as he is knocked back by a fierce, quick strike.)

RAVEN: Grrr! What was that?!

(The strike is revealed to have came from the cloaked man-who stands before Karona with his hood off-who is angry)

MAN: Damn it all! I hate idiots like you guys! Think you can just go around and cause trouble whenever you feel like it!  
KARONA: Who the hell are you?  
MAN: My name is Talin. Now move outta the way, girl! I'll take it from here! Geez!  
RAVEN: No...you are not going anywhere, small-fry! You dare strike me?!

(The monstrous Raven recovers from the powerful hit and moves in with quickness to grasp Talin in a bearhug.)

RAVEN: You should have stayed out of this, "Talin". Now I'm going to crush the life out of you!  
TALIN: You took an Oni Capsule. It can have some permanent mental side-effects, y'know? [ACK!] You made a big mistake, pal!

(Talin easily slips free and hits Raven in the stomach and tosses him through a brick wall; making a bigger mess.)

FRANZ: My place! T-Take it outside!  
RAVEN: [RRAAAARGH!]  
TALIN: DOn't get me wrong, ugly-I love bar-brawls as much as the next guy...too bad you caught me on one of my bad days.  
RAVEN: Don't you know who I am? I'm-  
TALIN: -BLAAAAH! I don't care!  
RAVEN: Dammit, you idiots! Get him! I want every bone in his body broken!

(Raven's scouts all draw their swords and sword-breakers. They chase Talin outside the Tavern and surround him.)

KARONA: *This guy can't take them all by himself! I have to help!*  
FRANZ: Karona! Don't even think about doing what I think you're-

(Franz's words fall on deaf ears. Karona rushes to the mysterious warrior's aid. The warrior throws his cloak in her face as she approaches and weighs her down on her backside.)

KARONA: HEY! Huh?!

(She sets her eyes on Talin and sees his brilliant red & silver armor. He ponders as he looks left and right-sizing up his enemies-while stroking his rugged stubble.)

TALIN: Four, eight, eleven...fourteen of you. One of me.

(He slowly unsheathes a dual pair of elaborate swords. He thrusts his palm toward Karona.)

TALIN: I told you before, girl! I'll take care of them! Get back! You're only in my way!  
RAVEN: HA! You think your fancy knives are enough to "take care" of ALL of us?!  
TALIN: Good point. [Whistles] That IS a lot of sword-breakers. Tell you what...any of you tools manage to break even one of my "knives", I will give up immediately. Wanna play?  
RAVEN: Cocky bastard! Let's show 'im sumthin', fellas!

(The scouts attack. Karona is immediately surrounded.)

TALIN: [SIGH!] You gotta be freakin' kidding me! Girl! TAKE THIS!

(Talin throws Karona one of his swords. He rapidly dodges all the initial deadly swipes and blocks many blows with his matching steel Gauntlets.)

FRANZ: That armor he wears...I recognize it!

(Franz gets an image of the long-deceased Maddix in his head as he looks at Talin.)

FRANZ: He's wearing VULCARI TRIBE armor plates! It can't be! Could this mean...he is the new host of the Dragon's Flame!?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
